Snowkit's Truth
by Kitty puppy
Summary: What happen if snowkit never died or was deaf? Would he love and lose Warriors belongs to erin hunter!
1. Chapter 1

What happen if snowkit never died or was deaf? Would he been a warrior a great and powerful one? Or not? Learn it is Snowkit's Truth.

"Come on Speckletail just a little more" Cinderpelt whispered in my ear.

"Shut up! You don't know what it is like you ungrateful crippled ugly cat!" I yelled letting the pain get the best of me.

"Oh I see a head!" Goldenflower screamed she mated with Tigerstar the most evil of evil but that was before he tried to kill Bluestar.

"Here is our new brave warrior." Cinderpelt yelled.

"Hand over my kit!" I hissed as she put him next my belly, he let out a hiss. Has my temped.

"Momma? Can we play with him?" Tawnykit asked.

"When he opens his eyes ok but how about you play with Bramblekit?" Goldenflower whispered in Tawnykit's ear

"Ok! Bramblekit! Bramblekit! Bramblekit! Bramble… Heyyyyy you cheated Bramblekit!" Tawnykit screamed

"So, what are you going to name him?" Goldenflower asked raising her eyebrows.

"Snowkit my last kit before I go to the elder's den." I meowed. Snowkit my little Snowkit.

Note: Stupid computer wouldn't let the warrior names get in btw my warrior Wildclaw will be born soon too! :) Warrior cats belongs to Erin Hunter!


	2. Meet Wild

Water's pov

"Mama! Where are you going?" my kit yelled.

"Mama has to leave you here wild; we can't take care of you." My mate Fire said plainly he never wanted kits he doesn't even hunt!

"Hey you two! What are you two doing? This is thunderclan's hunting grounds!" yelled the she-cat with a tom right next to her.

"We where just leaving take care of her. Her name is wild she is 3 days old and she loves to play attack." Fire meowed.

"What!? Thunderclan doesn't take in stupid helpless kits!" the tom next to her yelled.

"Dustpelt, her mom and dad can't take care of her grab her and Goldenflower will suckle her." The she-cat meowed as the tom picked up MY kit and walked in to the forest.

"Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama! Help me please me he is hurting my neck!" Wild cried.

As the she cat walked away I blow in to a blind furry" How could you be so self-centered!? We where her mom and dad we where going to teach how to hunt, suckle and how to take care of her own kits. Don't talk to me again Fire because we are no longer mates you fox-heart!" I screamed right into Fire's blank face and ran away from him going back to the den we once shared together as mates.

xXx

"Goldenflower, we NEED to ask you something, we need to take care of this kit two rouges just dropped her off." Sandstorm meowed looking down as if she was ashamed to ask a mother of two do this.

"Of course! Hand the kit over!" Goldenflower yelled.

"Oh mom can we play with her?" My Snowkit asked

"No not yet let her get use to us and THEN you may play." I meowed

"Hi! I'm wild and you are?" The small kit meowed happily

"My name is Snowkit and this is my mother Speckletail she is going to the elder's den after I become a warrior!" Snowkit meowed proudly.

"Want to play!?" Wild yelled

"Sure!" Snowkit meowed running outside with his new friend; he likes her whole lot, maybe as a mate. He is growing up to fast.

Note: Check out the Dark Forest Games it is really good! Favorite and follow if you like it!

Wildclaw out!


	3. Love sucks

*6 moons later*

"SNOWPAW! WILDPAW!" The clan howled to the darkest to the moon, Speckletail looked at her last kit that had almost been taken up by a hawk 3 moon ago, haft of his ear was gone but wildpaw save her son and for that she was grateful they had taken wildpaw in.

"Speckletail!" Snowpaw yelled

"Yes Snowpaw?" I'd bowed my head at Snowpaw

"If I have a mate, when I'm a warrior would you be mad?" Snowpaw said looking at Wildpaw.

"No. Go get her Snowpaw"

Note: Sweet mommy and son moment


	4. Hawk Friend

**Note: A Question: How can a 3 moon old kit fight off a hawk?**

**Answer:** Magic!

*With the story!*

Wildpaw's pov

I tossed and turned in my new moss bed the hawk no SNOWKIT!

*Flashback*

AWWWWW, the hawk flow over Thunderclan." Get the kits inside!" yelled Goldenflower." _SNOWKIT MOVE_!" Speckletail screamed. Snowkit turned around frozen in fear, the hawk's talons where only a couple of fox-lengths away from him I ran to the hawk and clawed its neck, me and the hawk where fighting finally like a gift from star clan themselves. All day I was praised for saving snowkit, I love him don't I?

"_Snowpaw. Snowpaw. SNOWPAW_!" I screamed in Snowpaw's ears.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Wildpaw? Are you mousebrain? You could have made me deaf!" Snowpaw hissed.

"I _NEED_ to talk to you…. Now" I'd growled.

**Note: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH you got owned Snowpaw! Yeah I'm funny aren't I? It runs in the family. Comment. Favorite. Follow.**


	5. Wildpaw you mousebrain!

Note: I'm back! Here is a gift from the bottom of my heart!

"Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night are you mousebrain?" I hissed at Wildpaw's face

"I NEED to talk to you Snowpaw." Wildpaw growled.

"Like now now? Or Later now?" I meowed

"Now, now." Wildpaw growled.

"I'm up." I said as I crawled out of my moss nest that Speckletail made for me. I walked out of the den to be alone outside of the den.

"Wildpaw!" I'd hissed. Great I'm all along stupid furball.

Then I was pushed to the ground…

Note: Who is it? Have ideas? Tell me I love to hear them! :D


	6. Tigerstar you made me pee XD

Note: Idea from Gingerkit! Thanks, you rock this one is for you!

I looked up to see Tigerclaw!" Are you Tigerclaw? Please don't kill me! I'm weak!" I yowled." Hehehe, small kit you where suppose to be killed by a hawk! How did you survive!?" Tigerclaw yowled." My friend saved me and…" Tigerclaw cut me off before I could finish." WHO!" He screamed in my face. Oh no! I can't put Wildpaw in danger of this crazy furball, this traitor." Uh….. She died saving me and…." Someone else cut me off. WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME FINISH WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY! "Tigerstar! Back off now!" I turned to see my mom, Speckletail." Stupid queen! I'm doing this for the forest he NEEDS to die Starclan will give him a power we can't let him live!" Tigerstar meowed." GET AWAY FROM MY SON YOU LOAD OF FOXDUNG!" Speckletail cried. Tigerstar let me go and went to fight with Speckletail." AKKKKKKKK!" Speckletail screamed she fell down on the ground in a pool of blood….

Note: Yeah, give me more ideas I love to hear them!:D


	7. I will try

Note: Wow Gingerkit you most love my story. Hehehe loved your idea but I have my own.

"Speckletail? Mother please wake up, how are you going to see me as a warrior…" My voice trailed off.

"Hey! Snowpaw! Where were you-…"Wildpaw's face looked shocked, tears streamed down her fur as she walked closer to the dead Speckletail.

"Oh Snowpaw I'm so-"I cut her off.

"WHY DID YOU CALL ME OUT-SIDE IN THE FIRST PLACE!? BECAUSE OF YOU MY MOTHER IS DEAD!" I screamed tears running down my face I walked back into the den, curling up in a ball hoping Speckletail was watching over me forever.

A cat white as snow's destiny will be change to greatest.


End file.
